The World Has Gone Insane
by IngrediorUmbra
Summary: Edward Hyde goes around annoying everyone by singing the most annoying song ever: Let It Go. Just a silly little song-fic a friend of mine asked me to write.
**Yeah, that's right, another story! BOO-YAH!**

 **First off, I want to thank my dear friend _Edward Hyde Jekyll_ , for coming to me with this prompt! It was really fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **Second, this is an extremely silly story, and the characters will probably be very OOC.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. That glorious right belongs to Robert Louis Stevenson.**

 **Now then, without further ado, read on, and enjoy!**

 **THE WORLD HAS GONE INSANE**

Henry Jekyll was at a loss of what to do. All of England had fallen into a state of mass panic. It was total, unending chaos. Not even Utterson, one of his closest and wisest friends, knew what to do in this situation! The source of the problem, of course, was the good doctor's other half. The well known, quite insane, Edward Hyde.

The infamous killer had been going around causing great mischief. Somehow managing to greatly annoy whoever he happened to cross paths with, whether they knew him or not. And through it all, there was only one thing he ever did to annoy them all. Hyde never changed his tactic, going through the same means of mischief for the past three weeks.

 _Edward Hyde was_ **_singing._**

 _But it wasn't just_ **_any song._**

 _It was the_ **_most annoying song_** _of them_ **_all._**

 ** _Let It Go._**

That's right. Edward Hyde was going around England, continuously singing the same song over and over again: Let It Go. Jekyll had tried to find a means of stopping Hyde, but to no avail. He wasn't the only one, those brave enough to confront the madman hadn't had any luck either. Utterson couldn't step foot outside without Hyde popping up and bursting into song. Lanyon wasn't that lucky. Hyde didn't bother to wait for the doctor to come out, instead breaking into his home to annoy him.

It chanced upon the second week of this that Emma Carew made a decision so shocking, not even Hyde knew how to react at first. She joined him in his efforts. Utterson was the first to have the misfortune of discovering this new found terror.

The lawyer stepped outside, preparing himself for the sound of Hyde's annoying song, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Two voices- one male, the other female- broke into song on either side of him. Utterson looked to his left, noticing Hyde with a mischievous smirk. The lawyer looked to the right, shocked to discover Emma with a smirk of her own, singing along with the madman.

Utterson stood in shock, before quickly taking off down the street, Hyde and Emma laughing loudly on his doorstep.

"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS! THIS IS TOO MUCH!" The lawyer hollered hysterically, running off and not stopping until he reached Jekyll's door.

Jekyll looked over with a start when Utterson burst into his home, taking a step back in shock.

"John?! Whatever is the matter?!" The doctor asked, looking his breathless friend over worriedly.

Utterson took a moment to catch his breath, before responding, "It's Emma! She's joined that madman of your's in his reign of chaos!"

"She's what?! Why?!" Jekyll looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing whether to believe the lawyer or not.

"I DON'T KNOW!" The lawyer shouted, collapsing in a chair and holding his face in his hands.

Jekyll sighed, walking off to get his friend a glass of something strong to calm him down. When he came back into the room a moment later he found Lanyon curled up in a corner of the room. The other doctor had his knees pulled up to his chest, rocking back and forth slightly. Jekyll went over and gave Utterson the glass before going to console his fellow doctor.

It wasn't until around an hour later that Hyde and Emma burst through the door, waltzing into the drawing room where the three friends were seated, starting up their duet again. Lanyon shrieked, running back into his corner and curling up again, his hands over his ears as he rocked back and forth. Utterson groaned, downing his fifth glass in one go, pouring himself another. Jekyll stood in the center of the room, not knowing what to do.

"Emma, why have you joined him?! Have you gone mad?!"

Emma paused in her singing, looking over at Jekyll and shrugging.

"If you can't beat them, join them." She explained simply, before starting up singing again.

Everything only got worse from that point on. Utterson had already emptied three whole bottles of Jekyll's strongest alcohol, and was still going. Lanyon's shrieks and cries had grown louder, prompting Hyde and Emma to sing louder. Jekyll suddenly snapped, he'd had enough of the madness all around him.

"YOU BLOODY FOOLS ARE GOING TO SEND ME INTO LABOR EIGHT MONTHS EARLY IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND GET AHOLD OF YOURSELVES!"

Everything stopped. Utterson paused in his drinking, the glass halfway to his lips. Lanyon stopped his shrieking and crying, too shocked to even continue rocking. Hyde and Emma stopped singing, Emma staring at Jekyll wide eyed and open mouthed, Hyde just staring at the good doctor.

"B-B-But HOW?!" Lanyon shouted, standing up and looking at his fellow doctor in shock.

"You don't want to know, Hastie. Trust me."

"Henry…" Utterson began, downing what was left in his glass before continuing, "Who in Hell is the...father…?"

Jekyll didn't say anything, but looked over at his other half, blushing slightly. Hyde grinned widely, fist pumping the air.

"Aw yiss! Imma be a daddy, bitches!"

Emma sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Utterson and Lanyon just looked at each other, too shocked to say anything. Jekyll laughed quietly, shaking his head. Suddenly a frightened and traumatized voice spoke up from the doorway.

"The world has gone insane…"

Everyone turned towards the source to see Simon Stride standing in the doorway, a horrified look in his eyes. He quietly repeated his previous statement, before turning and walking out the door, disappearing down the street.

A few seconds later Lucy Harris stepped up to the door, peeking inside and glancing over at them. She reached up and pulled a pair of earplugs out of her ears.

"What'd I miss?"

Before anyone could answer her, a faint shout was heard from a ways down the street.

"THE WORLD HAS GONE INSANE!"

 **Well, hope you guys enjoyed this silly fic!**


End file.
